Disgraced
by libertyusax
Summary: everything at the glass house is good, and settled. Until a blast from the past hits and screws with all of the members of the glass house. Shane will have to use his own strength, whilst Claire has to face the most difficult position of all. And their relationship hangs in the balance. Can they survive and live peacefully? * SET AFTER THE DRAUG PLEASE R&R *


**Disgraced- Chapter 1.**

 **Hey there guys! So this is a new story I've just started working on. I used to write fan fiction on a different account, but with exams and stuff I've been really busy because it's been my final 2 years at school. It's been around 2 years since I wrote fan fiction, and since I wrote anything in general so please be nice! Oh, and also I wrote this on my phone because I spend a lot of time on trains so apologies for any grammar mistakes that I've missed. I have gone through it but there may still be mistakes. So sorry!**

 **Anyway, now that I've finished nattering I will get on with the story. I just quickly need to state that this is set after Black dawn when the draug was around. Basically, the draug has been gone a while and Amelie found Claire and Michael in a... worrying predicament. Enjoy** **. Oh... and could you please review to let me know how I could improve as I am only just getting back into writing! Thanks!**

The room adopted an empty silence, as Amelie sat shuffling papers on her desk. Her hair was pinned up, and her white dress showed elegance effortlessly. In the corner, Shane was watching with a steady eye, unsure of the situation at hand. Eve stood next to him, without the Goth gear. She stood in a plain white tee and pale blue skinny jeans. Very unlike eve.  
But then again it wasn't everyday that you just get called into a meeting with a founder at 6am. Most normal people would be fast asleep, maybe up for some water, or a pee.  
And of course, nobody could forget Amelie's bodyguards, stood in a strong stance blocking the door. One, surprisingly, was human. And didn't look all that big at all, though the other was a vampire. A tall one, with broad shoulders and a bulk figure. And although they both adopted a strong stance, they also looked bored - and somewhat sympathetic.

'Its 6. What the hell Amelie?' Shane finally asked, getting impatient. 'Where the fuck are Claire and Michael?'

'Hush boy.' Amelie focused on him, her cold, ice-like eyes set on him. She studied him for a few, long seconds and then turned her gaze to the vampire bodyguard.

'Casper, grab the boy, he will need restraining for this.' And without a word, he took a long stride towards Shane and reached to grab hold of him.  
'Get the fuck off me man,' Shane said through gritted teeth, and struggled slightly. The vampire- Casper? - bent down and whispered something in Shane's ear. And eventually Shane stopped struggling and relaxed into a slumped heap.

'So,' Amelie continued, in a matter of factly kind of tone. 'I will not go into great detail with the pair of you, as it really is none of your concern. I'll just tell you where housemates are involved. But let me re iterate that any fuss will immediately be dealt with.' She turned her head to a nearby photo of the founders square. Where - horribly- people were burned alive as punishment. Eve nodded, whilst Shane just sat there. The unsettlement grew as Amelie clicked her finger.  
'Marcus. Please bring in the girl.' The human bodyguard nodded, and immediately left through a door at the back of the room. And silence occupied the scene whilst they waited. Shane felt eves hand silently find his, and squeeze tightly. Whilst the founder of Morganville just waited patiently for Claire to come through.

A few long minutes later, Claire came in, following the human bodyguard. Her neck fell effortlessly as she looked at the floor, but straight away the thin, pale look raised alarms to Shane. Who, by this time had sat up straight in his seat. Eyes glued on his girlfriend. She was silent, pale and looked weak as the bodyguard grabbed her shoulders and forced her to kneel on the plush carpet - covered floor.

'Claire, what's going on?' Shane began speaking softly, but grew increasingly worried as she didn't reply. 'Baby speak to me. It's me Shane.'

'Claire knows who you are Shane. But she cannot speak. You see, young Claire has somehow being possessed. We do not know how, but it is dangerous and living inside her. Oliver wants her dead for what she has become. Whilst I want to save her. But I don't know if that is even possible.' Amelie sighed, looking sad now. Almost, let down or disappointed.

'This is bullshit. No one gets possessed. I know it's Morganville but being possessed? Get real!' Eve finally chipped in, squeezing Shane's hand tight. Shane just watched Claire silently. And surprisingly, he didn't say a thing.

'Ah. But she is. She's possessed by something that our entire vampire race has battled, and only recently too.' Amelie studied Shane and then nodded towards the vampire holding him.

'Casper, go and collect Michael. Shane, stay there. Any trouble, like I said, will be very undulated Shane nodded quietly, not moving his eyes from Claire- who was held down in a crouching position, with her head down.

Michael came in, looking tired and pale. His shirt was off and his skin was covered in tiny red marks. He looked towards Claire with sympathy and walked over to Eve.

'Michael.' Eve whispered and held onto him tightly. 'What happened? I thought... I thought you were dead.' She sobbed into him, and his arms stiffened around her.

'No. It's not true.' Shane shook his head. And kicked a nearby chair over. 'Your not honestly telling me she's being possessed by them fucking monsters' he turned, and punched the wall. Casper quickly grabbed him, tightly.

'I'm afraid so, Shane. Claire has been taken over by the draug. Part of her is still there. But near vampires she turns. I cannot let her hurt my kind. Though Oliver wants her killed before she brings the draug back.'

'No. Fuck off, you can't kill her she hasn't done anything wrong!' Shane protested, dismissing Michael's red and sore chest. Eve studied both Claire and Michael and then clamped her hand over her mouth.

'Oh god,' she screamed into her hand, tears running from her eyes, taking a trail of smudged mascara with them.

'For now, she will be isolated. To protect our kind until we can find a way to kill the part of the draug that lives inside her. She will be safe, and protected for the time being. And we will find a way to fix it.' Amelie's eyes showed something - fear? - That had never been seen in Amelie before.

'But you can't-' Eve sobbed. 'She needs to be home with us.'

'There's no other way eve, I'm sorry. You too Shane.' Eve didn't kick off, and Shane just nodded glumly. His eyes looked hurt. And his hands were shaking with fear.

'Can I- I mean will I be able to see her?' Shane asked, quietly. And at this point, Claire looked up, tears glittering in her eyes, neck covered in long and deep cuts. Shane sucked in a breath. 'Shit Claire.'

'Hey.' She said, in a small whisper. Michael and Eve looked at her in shock, but let her have her moment. She was thin, and her skin looked pale and lifeless. Her usually-bubbly-eyes had adopted a dark undertone and the cuts on her neck now identified as claw like. Shane stepped back. He exchanged looks between Michael and Claire. 'You did those cuts Michael.'

'Yeah- man I couldn't get her off me, I'm sorry. She was... You get it. Forcing herself to me, touching me. Hurting me.' Eve bit her lip and gently traced a finger over Michael's chest.

'I get it.' Shane said flatly. 'Come on guys, let's go.' And he looked away from Claire. She stood up, but was quickly held back done by the human bodyguard. It now clicked that he was human so he didn't get hurt- hurt by Claire. That made Shane even angrier, though part of him still ached to hug her, tell her she will be ok. But without choice his legs started walking out, followed by Eve and Michael. Amelie made no effort to stop them, just watched silently.

'Please,' Claire begged just as they were about to go out of the door. 'I won't hurt you Shane, please. I need you.' Shane saw the pleading in her eyes, felt his heart sink. He wanted to go back. He wanted to so bad. But the memories of what the draug did to him -messed with his mind, hurt him - we're enough to stop him doing so. He gritted his teeth.

'Claire. Stop. You're a freak now. No one wants a leech of a freak. We're done.' And he walked out, followed by his other 2 housemates.

Shane's mind remained unfocused the entire drive home. He couldn't see anything, because of the tinted windows. But even if he could it wouldn't be anything exciting. Just dim street lights and vampires with their fangs out. Nothing out of the ordinary.

'You made the right decision' Shane's mind whispered at him, to silence the part that questioned whether they should go back and save his girlfriend. 'They taunted EVERYTHING you lost. They hurt you. They made you think life was good. They messed with you Shane.' He quickly fisted his hair and sighed, then moved his hand and let his hair flop back over his face. He watched the other two in the front. Eve was quietly nibbling her nails, but stopped to smile and Michael. Who, on the other hand, looked fine. And if he was worried, it didn't at all show on his face. The two of them made a little conversation, though they skimmed past even talking about Claire.

The three of them sat around a small table in an old diner. A few vampires say having drinks on the table across from them, they weren't hurting anyone. Michael and Eve had insisted they were hungry and ordered food. Shane though, wasn't hungry; he just pushed chips around his plate. And despite the fact that he shouldn't be thinking about it, his mind was set on one thing, Claire.


End file.
